Awakening a God
by ShadowThorne
Summary: Out to prove their strength and become the most powerful of their race, two demons attract the attention of a creature thought to be nothing but a myth. Their mostly harmless fight is interrupted by a creature that clams godhood over even the demons. Forced to join forces, will they be able to fight him off, or will they fall prey to a more powerful creature? AU yaoi ShiroGrimmIchi


**Nice, quick little oneshot for ya guys~**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

No matter what the humans believed, there would always be things beyond their understanding. There were worlds they couldn't visit, planes of existence that overlapped with their own, intertwined and tangled but mostly invisible to the human eye. The creatures and inhabitants of these places were generally considered greater, above the humans and they knew of the humans and could interact with the human realms. Some called it hell, others thought it heaven but neither guess was quite right. The bible spoke of angels and demons, of god and the devil, but they were one in the same; demons with the power of gods and angels as wicked as the devil.

Among these creatures was a demonic race born of fire. They lived to become more powerful, for their fires to burn hotter and to snuff out their competitors. Taking on human appearances, their looks were more than deceiving and should they choose to invade our world, they could wreak havoc. But rules were set in place, restrictions made and something even more powerful than them enforced the laws. A being far above those of the norm, like the entity humans worshiped, was unseen but not unseeing. The lawless, the evil and the wicked were commanded by fear and the unknown, by a creature that burned ever hotter.

Even demons could have gods.

But, much like the human race they mimicked the bodies of, the younger generations and the more rebellious began to question their god's existence. There was no book that told of the greater demon and he was rarely seen. Many stopped believing. Many thought the creature they were ruled by was simply a myth, a legend intended to keep them in line, a divine being created entirely to strike fear in their race. So many ignored the rules, a few even invaded the human realms, but nothing could douse their ever burning need to be greater and that took precedence over even tormenting the lesser races. They were driven to become the god they didn't believe in. It was in their blood.

In that eternal battle to become more powerful, two of these creatures were destined to clash. Swiftly rising through the ranks and blazing like wildfire, each lived for the fight, to feel as their opponents choked on their smoke. Nothing would stand in their way, not even each other, nor a god that didn't exist. Or so they thought.

Drawn to each other like a moth to a flame, both entities were of outstanding power. Both commanded the forbidden, destructive fire, as was their race's natural born talents, but their abilities were beyond that of their peers. One burned hot and wild, like a flash fire while the other smoldered and simmered like glowing embers awaiting the perfect opportunity to ignite. Like their opposite personalities, their flames took on opposite colors and so too did their appearances; one of a deceivingly cool blue and the other of a brilliant orange, singed and shot through with a charred black that hinted at his controlled power.

Their powers had risen until they saw and felt naught but the presence of each other. The other fire-wielders paled in comparison and it was only a matter of time before they came together to combust. Ever hungry, fire was never a patient element.

The fated meeting happened when all least expected it and it certainly glowed brightly. Fear of being swept up in the destructive display kept the rest of the fire demons away and left the two powerful entities to attempt destroying each other in peace. Fire swept the surrounding area on each panted breath and consumed all that stood near by. The landscape of the plane these creatures lived burned and charred with their aggression.

Little did they know, their display was attracting attention. A being capable of not only withstanding their strength, but outmatching it was beginning to stir. Too powerful when compared to the rest of his species, his awakening was overlooked and unfelt, even by the two battling creatures. He was a devil and a god and he had not found an interesting specimen in a very long time. His hunger was matched by his colorless, dancing flame and reflected in his sharp gaze.

Watchful of the fellow creature that became his opponent, one of the two most powerful known of their species, a demon with vibrant orange hair, circled round his opposite. He watched with narrowed, rich brown eyes and a scowl the way the blue haired entity danced about and seemed to throughly enjoy their battle. The equally vibrant flames that surrounded his form and marked him as the demon he was simmered and waited, patient in a way fire was not known for. It bubbled forth and folded back on it's self, revealing dark streaks and coals but never once burning it's wielder.

Making a lunge for his opposite, the chilling blue flames that surrounded the entity called Grimmjow surged and flared as if with his hunger. They took on the wild dance more expected of a creature born in fire; chaotic and devouring, ready to lick at and feed from whatever they touched. Yet the demon's swirling, blue flames didn't harm him. A smile marred his angular features and bared his white teeth, confirming what the other had thought; he was indeed enjoying every second of their deadly dance.

Seeing the lunge for what it was, the orange flamed creature spun away, using the fire he controlled to push away the other's with sure and calm motions. Blue flames harmlessly showered the spot he had stood mere moments ago and pulled a snarl from his opponent.

"Ya going to dance around all night or fight me, Kurosaki?" The blue haired creature taunted, his wild fire following his swift movements and sharp tongue. "We don't have a mortal's entire lifespan, ya know."

The demon called Ichigo snorted, the sound somewhere between amused and annoyed. The creature he fought was hotheaded, just like his fire and he fully intended to use that against the demon. "Actually, we have as long as it takes."

Grimmjow snarled again, a deep growl rumbling in his muscled chest. His skin shone a flawless, sun-kissed golden through his cool flames and his chilled, blue eyes burned nearly as hot. He knew he was being bated but he didn't care and so he surged forward again, letting his flames lash out at his opponent on one side while he broke to the other side.

As expected, Ichigo once more pushed his blue flames away with his own fire and dodged in the opposite direction. He came face to face with the hotheaded demon, both creatures bare fisted while their fire tangled behind them. As the two clashed, their flames swirled and danced, becoming a raging inferno around them and flaring with their aggression. It spread out around them, growing and consuming everything that surrounded the fighting entities, leaving a hollowed out deadzone where the wielders fought and battled.

Ichigo stepped back and ducked away from the fist aimed toward him. Stooping low, he spun and swept one leg out and around. Grimmjow leapt into the air, his broad shoulders hunched and his legs tucked under him. His blue gaze followed Ichigo's sweeping limb as a wide grin consumed his features.

Grimmjow reached the peak of his jump at nearly the same time Ichigo's sweeping movements followed back around. Orange and blue flames separated, ripping apart with the hollow whooshing sound of oxygen being eaten by the fire, leaving dead, overheated air in it's wake. Orange streaked with deep black followed it's wielder's sweeping foot, swirling around him as though to consume him while blue licked the air and wrapped it's own wielder in it's heated embrace.

Grimmjow landed in a crouch behind his orange haired opponent, having sailed through the air and over his head. His fire trailed behind him, licking out at the other demon as it's wielder landed and spun to face him. As Ichigo completed his low, spinning kick, he slowly straightened, facing his blue haired opponent once more.

The area around them smoldered, dark smoke and the smell of decay and burning wafted through the air. Blackened ground crunched under the fighting demons' feet, brittle and charred. Even their world, meant to house creatures born in fire, wasn't prepared for their power.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Ichigo suggested as he backed away and evaded the other demon, hoping to spare their home plane the damage they were dealing.

"Only one world I wouldn't mind destroying." Grimmjow answered through a grin, matching Ichigo step for step and not allowing the slightly smaller demon to retreat.

Not far off, a demon of godly power rose an ashen brow at the brash words as he blinked into view. His unique fire acted as a shroud, hiding him from view and making him invisible as he enjoyed the unique and rare display, breathing deep the scent of destruction and power. He watched, unseen, unfelt and unnoticed, as the heat scorched air was ripped apart and a demential portal was opened. A wide grin slashed his features but his overjoyed laughter went unheard and forever would until he deemed otherwise.

"No. The human world is off limits." Ichigo glared at his opponent, diving into a flip as blue flames sped his way. Orange fire puffed almost gently from his mouth as he hissed under his breath with the heat of the other's blast and force. "It is forbidden."

"Forbidden? Hah!" Grimmjow roared his laughter, smoke steaming around him and snorting through flared nostrils. His blunt nails drug furrows through orange flame as he reached for the other demon. He quickly yanked his hand back, a little surprised with the oppressive heat of his orange haired counterpart, not that he would ever show it outwardly. "If there is no one to enforce it, than it's no longer forbidden."

"But there is someone to enforce it." Ichigo insisted, his faith obviously running deeper than the creature he battled.

"Show me proof! Your god does not exist. You're just like the humans!" Grimmjow roared again. "Even so, rules are meant to be broken and if there is a god, than it's his own fault for not showing up that no one follows his shitty law."

With a smug grin, knowing the orange haired demon would follow, Grimmjow confidently strode through his doorway and entered the lower realm. His feet touched down on gritty, cracked pavement. The sky above was dark with the night time period of the human day, stars dotting here and there. Brick walls crowded around, smeared in dirt and grime. The alleyway was deserted, as was the street it opened up onto. Perfect.

True to Grimmjow's prediction, Ichigo followed. He landed behind the other demon and quickly backed away, putting space between them as the doorway slowly fused shut and faded. He glanced around their surroundings, always keeping one eye trained on his volatile opponent. The air felt cool against his heated skin, even though the trees beyond the ally were green with summer. Heated steam flooded the air before his face on each breath like it was winter, the demon's natural body heat much higher than that of a human's.

Grimmjow wasted little time in reengaging the battle. He spun on his demonic opponent, his flames proceeding him while he launched with unnatural speed and grace. Taken by surprise, Ichigo grunted as a flame wreathed fist collided with his own wall of fire, slamming through and connecting with his sternum. He bared his teeth and retaliated, commanding his simmering flame into a column and sending it outward.

Orange fire flared to wild life that wasn't usually granted to it, slamming into Grimmjow and throwing him back. The blue demon snarled and bared his teeth, quickly climbing to his feet and throwing up his own flames to counter the orange one's attempting to consume him.

Once more, fire consumed all around, following the sturdy brick of the human world. It plumed in the air and shot up to light the night sky with swirling, raging blue and orange. Shooting up above the buildings making the alleyway, it also shot out through the opening and flooded into the street, cracking the blacktop of the road beyond with it's intense and powerful heat. Brick scorched and blacked, some the mortar holding it together catching fire.

Unnoticed by the two battling entities, a figure stepped into view once more. Too powerful to need a portal, the higher being seemed to simply step into existence, to appear as if from no where. His grin never faltered as he watched, hardly feeling as heat and fire gusted his way. The battling demons' wicked flames parted around his figure as he stood in the mouth of the alley they battled in. His own flames rippled with hardly restrained want, flashing and brushing almost tenderly against the blue and orange surrounding him.

Too engrossed in one another, neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo noticed as the entity they referred to as their god stepped between them. Where blue and orange should have collided, the flames' wielders snarling and growling the force they put into their fight, their fire instead struck white.

A pale entity flashed into view, standing calmly between them and unperturbed by their fighting strength. His fire flared and crackled, snuffing out the less powerful demons' fire. Ichigo stumbled backward, his breath fleeing him in a heated plume as he nearly fell to the ground and his vivid orange flame disappeared. Facing him, on the other side of the strange, intruding creature, Grimmjow's reaction was similar. His flame was doused as well, leaving him feeling bare and vulnerable for the first time since his coming of power. He stared with wide blue eyes at the godly demon that had finally revealed it's self.

Fire so hot it burned white spread out from the entity's feet, smoldering the blacktop he stood on even without his full power being revealed. The low popping and crackling of heat was the only sound in the alleyway as the ground below the god melted and boiled before being compressed and hardened, leaving a diamond like crust below his feet.

His clothing matched the color of his divine fire; white as was nearly everything else about the creature. The edges of his unstained clothing bore blackened scorch marks, tattered and burned by the force of his fire. Ashen hair swept out and around the powerful demon, the ends whipping in a heated breeze created by his crackling fire. It swirled and slashed at the air, the ends seeming to meld and blend with his flames.

Facing the brick wall, the godlike demon slowly turned his head to pin Grimmjow with his inhuman eyes. The only color on the demon that looked like the fire of his heritage, his eyes burned. The yellows and golds of natural fire shimmered and danced in the black of coals, dangerous and hungry beyond even that of a flame.

Grimmjow's eyes widened even further as his blue brows furrowed, hardly able to believe what stood before him. The flames of the godlike being surged until they reached the tops of the buildings around them, knocking the blue haired demon from his feet without even touching him. Firmly seated on the ground, Grimmjow swallowed as a wicked grin ripped across colorless features.

"My fault, ya say?" The god asked, his voice distorted and lilting from behind his flames. His seething fire swept out and around, curling around the two lesser demons as he slowly turned his gaze on the orange haired one. The white flames didn't touch the lower ranking creatures, merely brushing passed before swirling back toward it's wielder.

Neither could find their voices as they stared. Their god, not seen in generations that far exceeded those of the human race, stood before them, angelic in appearance and truly devilish in his overwhelming power.

"My laws're shitty, are they?" His voice rippled through the air like waves of heat and his eyes glowed like hot embers in the dark of night. "Ya wan' proof tha' I exist? Tha' I'm yer god?"

The two less powerful demons felt as the oxygen was allowed to return to the air, as the god's flames ceased to consume and feed from it. A split second later, their own vivid colored flames sprang to life once more. Orange fire simmered around Ichigo, seeming almost hesitant to leave it's wielder and explore the creature before it. Blue flame reacted in the opposite way. Grimmjow's fire surged and flared, enraged and indignant, excited to taste pale flesh.

The strange entity's head tilted back, gold on black eyes hidden behind pale lids, as his cackling laughter split the air, his jaw falling open to reveal pearly, sharpened teeth and a navy tongue. Before either of the lower demons could begin to react, the god moved as if unworried. He shed the long, white robe like article that clad his upper half, revealing lean but corded muscle that rippled and slid with his movements under pale, flawless flesh. The only marks to break his white pallet were black scorch-like marks, beginning in the center of his chest and arcing outward to spider across his chest and over his lithe shoulders. The marks somehow radiated power, just like everything else about the creature. They were the marks of the very highest of demons, of devils that put even gods to shame.

Grimmjow and Ichigo both found their feet at nearly the same time as the god before them eased into a fighting stance. Making it clear what he wanted, the being motioned both Grimmjow and Ichigo toward him, his smirk once more consuming his features.

Grimmjow surged forward, a manic laughter on the tip of his tongue. The sound edged on madness. The blue haired demon darted to one side of the white demon, his flame circling around to the other much the way he had with Ichigo. The colorless god's lopsided grin parted his lips to once more flash his teeth.

More patient than the demon that had unexpectedly become his partner, Ichigo hung back and watched as the blue haired creature attacked. The white entity swept his arm out toward the attacking demon, his palm flatted to face Grimmjow, his long fingers pointing toward the sky. A wall of white broke away from the flames surrounding the entity, sweeping between the attacking demon and the godlike wielder.

Grimmjow's jaw clenched, a growl crawling from his throat as white fire struck him and licked at his flesh. His own fire was easily pushed aside and consumed by the white figure's flames. When the wall of godly flame receded and flashed out of existence, Grimmjow was left panting and hunched over, black smoke pouring from his flared nostrils while steam rose from his singed clothing and flesh.

"Still on yer feet? Impressive." The god cackled again, directing his eyes to Ichigo. "Ya guys ain't ganna even make me move from where I stand if ya don' both come at me."

Orange brows furrowed as Ichigo's chocolaty gaze darted to his fellow demon before going back to the god. Finally he squared his stance and let his simmering fire billow to life. He took his time, watching as Grimmjow slowly straightened and began recovering. When the blue haired demon seemed ready to go again, he let a growl of his own rumble in his throat as he surged forward, his glowing fire surrounding him and flashing toward the god with his determination.

Grimmjow saw his attack and matched it, baring his teeth as he too surged toward the white god. His snarl was drowned out by lilting laughter. Black nails raked through the air before the god's face, scraping across the creature's own ashen fire and splitting it apart. Four twirling and dancing bouts of flame split away from the entity, shooting around and behind the two other demons and seemingly leaving the wielder barren.

Ichigo and Grimmjow bore in at the same time, from opposite directions. The god turned to face the orange haired demon, pivoting and leaving one foot planted at all times. Ichigo's swinging fist was caught in a bare, pale hand. Lighting shot through his arm at the touch, his knuckles scorched and raw as he instantly pulled away, a pained breath hissing between clenched teeth.

Behind the god, Grimmjow's features showed his classic, over wide grin as he lashed out. A series of quick, powerful blows rained on the godly entity, the lower demon putting all his considerable strength and fire power behind his attack. For all his efforts, the god barely flinched. A single step forward and away from the blue haired creature was his only reaction as his haunting eyes stayed glued to Ichigo. Those eyes seemed to bore into the demon's very soul, whispering of dark promises.

Without looking away, the god's arms shot from his sides, his fingers outstretched. His smirk grew impossibly wide as his fire was called back to him, surrounding his form in a white, writhing shroud. His power radiated from him in waves, crippling in it's intensity and yet he made it clear with his attitude alone that he was merely playing, toying with the two demons that had peeked his curiosity and gained his interest. He bated them and let them release their full power upon him, yet he was hardly staggered and he had yet to release his own strength.

White flames spun around the god's figure in swift, arching rotations, nearly tornado like. The heat radiating off the creature redoubled, the air popping as oxygen burned. The entity tilted his head, once more glancing to Grimmjow, his long hair falling about his shoulders as the air around him was stilled and consumed by his flames. "Come'on. Ya two er supposed ta be the most powerful a our species, yeah?"

Both demons bristled, once more rising to the challenge. They lashed out with their physical bodies as well as their fire. Blue and orange raged against white, attempting to pierce through the impenetrable wall of seething power to lick at and taste pale flesh, to leave more scorching black across the creature's otherwise flawless body. Grimmjow and Ichigo grunted and gasped, snarled and growled as they fought. All the while, the pale entity proclaiming himself as their god smirked.

Nearly an hour went by. The walls of the alleyway were left blackened and charred, some of the brick heated to the point of crumbling. Sections had fallen in to litter the cracked, brittle blacktop of the alley floor and each step the white god had made left behind rippled, glass-like tracks from his unbearable heat.

Ichigo collapsed to the hard pavement, his chest heaving and his skin slicked in sweat that felt cool against the chill of the human realm's air. His fire sputtered before it flickered out, leaving him to pant and stare wide eyed at the white creature that had interrupted his fated battle. Not a moment later, Grimmjow followed him, stumbling to his side before dropping to his knees. His blue flames also guttered out, leaving blackened smoke to waft from his trembling body.

The raging inferno of colorless flame finally settled, though reluctantly. It crept back to it's wielder, surrounding his body in a shimmering, barely there display of power. He turned to face the duo, one ashen brow arched and his strange, inverted eyes bright and alive. His steps were unhurried as he neared them. Silence reigned, making his crackling footsteps stand out as he destroyed the ground below him with his simple movements.

The two demon's collapsed before him had fought well. It was a feat of greatness to simply survive through something as gentle as a brush of his fire, yet these two had not only touched it, but crashed through it. Their own flames had tangled with his, caressing and pushing and battling. It wasn't often something withstood his interest long enough to survive. Yet here they were, alive, breathing and even though they had spent the last of their energy, he could feel their indomitable spirits snarling for more.

If his interest had been peeked before, his yearning had skyrocketed like his wall of flame had in the beginning of their fight. He wanted them and they would be his. When he stood within arm's reach of the demons, he spoke.

"I am called Shirosaki. I'm yer god. I'm yer devil. I'm the angel humans fear hell over an' the demon mortals wish for heaven over." His lilting voice seemed to distort the very air around them, permanently sounding as though he spoke through a wall of seething flame. "My word is unbreakable and yer now mine."

The protests died before they could be voiced, snuffed out like their fire. Panting and exhausted, Grimmjow and Ichigo could only stare after the pale figure of their god and master as Shirosaki tore a hole through the air with wicked, black nails. He had no use for such gateways and could travel from realm to realm without them, but his new pets would need it and they had no doubt used up too much of their energy fighting him to create one of their own.

He lifted his hands from his sides, palms down and fingers outstretched. Peels of white fire raced away from him, curling and swirling around the two lower demons. It enveloped them, surrounded them and seemed to cradle them. Unlike during the fight, it didn't burn with the intent to devour. Instead the heat took on a different feel, a more soothing warmth as the colorless flames embraced them.

Shirosaki stepped through the portal he had created. Grimmjow and Ichigo were carried behind him. Once back within their own realm, the god winked out of existence, leaving the two demons confused for a split second before they found themselves sprawled across thick, plush black furs. The ash colored tile below the furs radiated an unnatural chill for the realm they occupied, just barely seeping through the fur they found themselves on. Their limbs feeling heavy, they struggled to a more dignified position, kneeling as the began regaining their breath.

Looking around, the two were witness to the god's abode, a place no one had seen in even longer than the god himself had been seen. The walls were charcoal in color, the ceiling a match. Polished silver sconces lined the walls, the flames they held a white to match the god's own. Even with the light giving fire, the room was dark and shadowed, only a single source giving off any real lighting.

The pale god nearly glowed where he stood in the center of the room, looking down at his two new playthings. Even brighter than he was, his golden irises burned like twin suns and flashed with amusement, hunger and things that sent shudders down the two lower ranking demons' spines.

"If ya guys'er so worn ou', why don' ya make use a my bed?" The demon god asked through his chuckling, his voice somehow dark and foreboding through the lilting tone.

Two sets of eyes, one a rich brown, the other a cool cyan, widened in realization and confirmation of what was to come. Grimmjow bared his teeth, staggering to his feet as his cool flames attempted to reignite, using his rage as fuel. Beside him, Ichigo thought more wisely of the action and grabbed at the blue haired demon's arm, attempting to bring him back to a kneeling position. They were in the presence of a god after all, and not just any god, but their god, a demon god of untold power.

"I like ta see tha' fire." The pale entity snickered, his voice edging on husky. "Bu' I like putin' it out even more."

Before Grimmjow could make a move either toward or away from the god, Shirosaki was upon him. Pale hands wrapped about his wrists as teeth latched onto the thick muscle of where his shoulder met his neck. The lower ranking demon's strength was no match for the god's and even though he struggled, baring his teeth and growling his dislike and rage, Shirosaki had little trouble in throwing him to a large bed hidden in one shadowed corner.

The blue haired demon landed on the mattress, his body weight enough to make it bounce below him. A slim body was quickly covering his, a blue tongue going to his neck to sooth over the bloodied area Shirosaki had left behind. A distorted voice whispered in his ear, forcing shivers down Grimmjow's spine.

"I'm ganna take ya first and put an end ta that hot temper ya got. I'm ganna melt ya from the inside out while ya cry my name."

Still kneeling on the floor, Ichigo could hardly wrap his mind around what was happening. Slowly, quietly, he climbed to his feet as the godlike creature oh so teasingly began shredding through Grimmjow's clothing with his black nails. Edging backward, Ichigo's searching hand found the door frame and he spun about, throwing the door open as quietly as he could in his haste to flee. He was a demon after all, and he held no loyalty toward the blue haired creature he had been fighting.

The moment the door opened, it slammed back shut in his face, the click of a lock deafeningly loud in his ears. His barely audible whimper pulled a dark chuckle from the god hovering over Grimmjow.

"Don' think I fergot 'bout ya." Shirosaki sang to the orange haired demon as he slipped out of the rest of his own clothing. He managed to pin a struggling Grimmjow to the bed while he did so, making the demon lay amidst the shredded articles of what had once been his clothing.

Ichigo watched golden eyes corner to pin him with a heated, lust heavy fire as Shirosaki continued to address him.

"Yer ganna kneel there like a good boy and watch. Then, when I'm done wit' this one, yer ganna join me.

When Ichigo didn't move back to his place upon the dark furs, white flames flickered to life and crackled around him, easily reminding him of just who and what he was dealing with. Before they could bite into his flesh, the demon did as he was commanded and found himself once again kneeling upon the floor, looking with wide eyes upon the large bed and the figures upon it.

A cruel smirk marred ashen features as Shirosaki ran his hand along the cut ridges of the toned abdomen below him, his other hand firmly holding Grimmjow's wrists and keeping his hands above his head.

"An' don' ya dare touch yerself." He told the orange haired demon as he dipped his head to lave his tongue between rigid pectorals.

Grimmjow stiffened, the muscle of his corded arms bunched and flexed as he tried to go against the demon god's immovable strength. The creature's heavy erection lay against his thigh, hot and hard while Shirosaki's breath fanned across his chest and neck in light, panting gusts.

"Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow snarled at the god. He was rewarded with sharp teeth that made his voice catch in his throat and his body arch.

"Didn' I tell ya yer mine now?" Shirosaki husked, letting his tongue peek between his lily colored lips to trace the shell of the demon's ear. "There's no use in screamin' er fightin'. Ya ain't gettin' away. I'll do as I please wit' ya."

With that, Shirosaki dragged his free hand down the blue haired demon's side, his nails scraping, until he reached the man's hip. He sank his claws deep, drawing blood from golden skin and a sharp, deep voiced gasp from a bared throat. He pulled his nails from the creature's flesh, instead pushing the demon's legs further apart.

The god's impatience won out and Grimmjow grunted as the head of the creature's heavy cock parted his cheeks and found his entrance. His voice rose, his pitch matching it, as that cock drove forward and Shirosaki seated himself in the demon's unprepared body. His scream caught in his throat as the god pulled back only to snap his hips forward again.

Ichigo cringed at hearing his once-opponent's deep voice cry out. Blue eyes were squeezed shut, a snarl curling full lips and wrinkling the bridge of the demon's nose. The god's golden gaze swept over everything as Shirosaki pounded into his plaything; the demon's furrowed brow, the way his muscled abdomen flexed and twitched as pain began to give way to pleasure.

Pained grunts melted into lusty, pleasured moans as the blue haired demon's hips began working to match the god's. Shirosaki smirked, groaning his own pleasure as he thrust, letting his white fire seep into the simmering blue flames of his demon lover.

As was commanded of him, Ichigo watched. The deep voiced moans and lilting grunts had his breathing picking up as his arousal stirred. The sights were even worse. The surely, hot tempered demon he had been destined to clash with had his head thrown back and his white teeth bared to the ceiling. His features were flushed and brows furrowed as the god's heavy cock slammed into him over and over. A small amount of the demon's blood smeared Shirosaki's pale member but it only served to further harden Ichigo's awakening member.

A groaning curse escaped full lips as the demon god lowered and sank his teeth into the muscle of Grimmjow's chest. Finally releasing the lower ranked creature's hands, Shirosaki's nails tore and scraped red lines through the skin of the blue haired demon's hips as he continued thrusting, picking up his speed and sinking himself deeper.

True to the god's promise, Grimmjow felt as though he was on fire. His entire body burned as though he would melt but it was the best of heats. His hands freed, he had no more thoughts of fighting his way free and instead wrapped his corded arms around lithe shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the pale flesh of the god's back.

Ichigo swallowed, his palms sweaty and his cock aching in his pants. He rubbed his hands down the front of his thighs, his breathing coming in barely controlled pants. He couldn't stand it any longer. Something had to give. He was painfully hard and he hadn't even been touched. His darkened gaze drifted away from the bed as Ichigo resolutely stared at a wall and tried to block the moans and cries of pleasure out.

"N-no, don't sssstop...dammit..." Grimmjow growled, his voice thick and slurred in his overwhelming pleasure and need.

That reached the orange haired demon and Ichigo flinched before anything happened. He slowly cornered his wide orbs to find heated, lust heavy golden eyes trained on him. The god's cock was still buried but he had froze in favor of threatening Ichigo for his insubordination without saying a word.

"Uhh...I-I..." Ichigo stuttered, trying to dig through the lust clouding his mind to come up with a reasonable excuse for defying his god's orders.

A single, ashen brow rose as Shirosaki tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, his long, white hair falling to tickle across tanned skin. Below him, Grimmjow shivered at the light touch. The god's smirk was back as he spoke. "Havein' issues over there?"

Ichigo hesitantly shook his head, trying to deny what the powerful creature said no matter how obvious his erection was where it pressed against the front of his pants.

Shirosaki didn't buy it. "I got a idea. Why don' ya join me now, ne?"

"W-what?" Ichigo's orange brows shot to his hairline, his gaze drifting over to look at Grimmjow's still flushed features. "But...you haven't..."

"I know. Yer ganna help me." Shiro's grin was wicked as his colorless fire flared around him and the perimeter of the room.

Ichigo scrambled to his feet as the temperature rose and the flames behind him crept closer, forcing him toward the bed or face the burning fires.

"Tha's it, lil demon." Shirosaki cooed, once again looking down at the man below him. He oh so slowly pulled back, drawing nearly all the way from Grimmjow's tight heat before shallowly thrusting back in. Grimmjow's breath hissed between his clenched teeth, hands fisting in the dark sheets of the large bed.

Ichigo cautiously climbed onto the mattress, unable to take his eyes from the normally dominate demon that was spread out on his back. Unsure what to do, he awaited further instructions. Golden eyes were once again upon him, not a word being said for the orange haired demon to know what the god wanted. Wasting no time, he stripped from his clothing before the white creature could shred it the way he had with the other demon's.

Grimmjow's body tensed, his back arching from the mattress as Shirosaki oh so slowly pulled out, careful to grind his steel hard and burning member against the walls of Grimmjow's insides. When the god's cock was finally pulled free, Grimmjow was left panting on the bed as he pried his glacial eyes open to see what was going on.

Shirosaki directed Ichigo where to position himself. The orange haired demon ended up spread across the bed, his erection standing proudly as he watched the pale demon pull Grimmjow to his knees. The blue haired creature curled his lip, a bit of his lust clouded mind beginning to reawaken. He was turned to face Ichigo, startling the smaller creature's waist and looking down into wide, dark brown eyes.

Before he could begin protesting once more, Shirosaki snickered and pushed him forward. Bracing himself with his hands, Grimmjow hovered over Ichigo, his ass in the air while the god knelt behind him. Again wasting little time, Shirosaki plunged himself deep once more, ripping a low, moaning curse from Grimmjow's throat.

His powerful thrusts made the blue haired creature's arms shake before giving out and Grimmjow collapsed to land atop Ichigo. Shiro held his hips up just enough to be able to slip a pale hand between the two lesser demons. His long fingers wrapped around Ichigo's aching member, giving a teasing pump before he guided it toward his own cock and Grimmjow's entrance.

Ichigo sucked in a quick breath as he realized just what was going to happen. Not giving either lesser creature the chance to think about it, Shirosaki pulled back, nearly leaving Grimmjow's entrance. When he thrust forward once more, he force Ichigo's cock to follow his own. His lilting voice moaned out, matched by Ichigo's own lusty voice as they simultaneously drove back into the blue haired demon.

Grimmjow's voice once again cried out, filling the room with a deep, rumbling curse. The added size burned and made breathing impossible as his hands clawed and fisted in the sheets below him, his head falling forward to rest against Ichigo's shoulder. The other two held still for only a moment in the attempt to give him a chance to adjust before they were pulling back again.

Ichigo carefully matched the god's motions as he tentatively wrapped his arms around the blue haired creature's shoulders, using one hand to rub circles across his lower back. Grimmjow's panted, pained breaths fanned against his neck and shoulder, uneven and hitching.

Soon enough, Shirosaki was driving forward again and Grimmjow's head flew back as his voice once more filled the room, a bit of the pain receding. The orange haired demon quickly found the god's rhythm and the two picked up their pace as need once more consumed them like the fire that danced around the room. They thrust at a near brutal pace, forcing the blue haired demon between them to groan and growl his pleasure, white pulsing behind his eyes and heat spreading through his belly.

A pale hand once again snaked between Ichigo and Grimmjow's bodies, circling around the blue haired demon's straining cock and squeezing. Grimmjow's breath stuttered, a low curse tumbling from his lips as his body shuddered with false release.

"Ah ah..." The god tsked in his ear, just loud enough for Ichigo to hear as well. Burning orbs pinned the orange demon over Grimmjow's shoulder as he spoke to the blue haired creature. "Ya gotta cry my name 'fore ya get yer reward."

"Ffffuck..." Grimmjow cursed in a low moan while he panted. Filled until it was nearly painful, even through the pleasure, he feared he would loose his mind. His normally wild blue flames simmered close to his body, sizzling and flashing with his need as it tangled with white above him and orange below.

Ichigo's eyes rolled as the creature moaned into his neck, still matching the colorless god thrust for thrust as they pounded into the demon between them. His own breaths came in aroused, needy pants as heat consumed him.

"Hnn...Shhh-" Grimmjow's words were interrupted by a particularly cruel thrust that had his muscled body going rigid. He could feel his release nearing again but the pale hand wrapping his cock hadn't been removed yet.

The demon god grinned as he thrust deeper, driving into the weaker demon he had claimed as his. He was nearing his own limits, but he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted first. He watched as Ichigo's handsome features twisted with nearly unbearable pleasure and knew the creature was also close.

Finally, what he had been waiting for tumbled from full lips in a loud, deep moan "Sh-Shirosakiiiii-"

The godlike creature released Grimmjow's cock, snagging hold of tan hips. He thrust with all the force he could put behind it and sank his teeth into the back of the creature's neck. Grimmjow's body spasmed, the walls of his entrance pulsing as he grunted his release. White strands smeared between his abdomen and Ichigo's as colorless flames surged.

Ichigo cried out his own release, sinking himself deep just as Shirosaki's overwhelming fire once more snuffed out the weaker demons' flames, pulling the oxygen from the air. The demon god snarled as he came and his white hot power evened out once more with his release. He thrust shallowly a few more times before pulling free and allowing the creature pinned below him to finally collapse.

For the second time since meeting the demon god, Grimmjow and Ichigo were left panting, the fire of their heritage sputtering out and leaving naught but smoke in it's place. Throughly sated and beyond worn out, the two sprawled out across their god's bed, an exhausted sleep stealing both of the demons' consciousness as lilting, amused laughter filled the room.

Never again would they doubt that a being a vast power ruled over them. Their god had spoken, and his words were unbreakable.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
